Son of the Wild
by liria1234r
Summary: What happens if Percy jackson was the Son of Lupa and Poseidon? What happens if the Gods find out? When Percy jackson is thrown into a world of monsters and gods, nothing good comes out of it. Ever.
1. My Mother is a Animal

Chapter 1

Prolog

Lupa stared at the bundle which contained her child as she walked swiftly to the center of the woods. She had broken her oath, which would meant her baby would suffer. She sadly kissed her baby good-bye as her lover emerged in a spray of water.

"Lupa, my sweet, you have to let him go," pleaded Poseidon as he sadly watched Lupa hug her child, her eyes filling slowly with tears.

"The child is a forbidden child. If any other God found out, he would surely be killed. Please, at least give him a chance," Poseidon said as he dried Lupa's tears. The Mother of Rome can not show any weakness, no matter how dire the consequences are. Lupa regarded Poseidon sadly as she stared at the child.

The child has sea green eyes, just like his father. His raven black hair was silver in the moonlight, and his hands were curled around the blanket as he slept. He was like a carbon copy of his father... except for his tail. Or his ears. Both were black as midnight, soft and velvety, like a wolf, which is what he partly what he is.

Poseidon took in a sharp intake of breath as he set eyes on his son. "Should we send him to camp? Monsters wouldn't be able to attack him."

Lupa's eyes grew sharp, and her voice grew sharp. "My child is not going to camp," she growled protectively as her voice morphed into a protective mother's. "The people there would kill him."

Poseidon winced as Lupa grew more and more worried.

"We could give the child to _him."_

Lupa gaped at Poseidon. "Really? YOU, of all people are suggesting that, that _nutcracker_ to take care of MY son !?"

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably as Lupa started to freak out.

"He's the safest choice, and nobody will notice him."

Lupa let out a small sob as she clutched the child closer to her chest.

"He will be safe, I promise," Poseidon continued, his voice full of regret.

"If that scullion hurts my son in even ONE way, I will personally make sure he wishes he is never born," Lupa growled, her body shaking with rage and shock that she is allowing this.

Lupa gave her child one last embrace before she reverted into her true from -a mega sized wolf with a tawny coat completed with silver eyes- and disappeared through the woods, as a sad howl shook through the air.

Poseidon stopped at a carefully constructed doorway with the mark of Daedalus. He pressed his hand agianst the glowing neon sign and slowly retreated away.

"Make me proud, my son." Poseidon stopped and left the bundle on a pair of steps, staring at the now awake son's eyes, before dissolving in a spray of water, leaving behind the salty smell of an ocean behind.


	2. The Delivery

Chapter 2

Deep inside the labiryth, Daedalus the inventor laughed heartily as he watched his stepchild's antics. The child had grown into a handsome boy, with windswept hair and startling green eyes, as deep as the sea. He laughed as he wrestled with the world's only tame Hell hound, also kown as Mrs. Ol'Leary. Daedalus smiled as he recalled that fateful day his life turned on a better path.

* * *

FlashBack-

_Daedalus groaned as he crawled out of bed. "I should really stop putting alarms here and there in the stinkin' labyrinth..." he muttered as Mrs. Ol' Leary gave him a wet kiss on the buttocks. Grumbling and griping about his situation, Daedalus opened the front door as he stared at the clock. His eyes widened as he checked the clock again. "What the ***** ?! Why the ***** has it have to be so early? It's a **** 3:00 O'clock!"_

_ Everybody knows that a Daedalus-without-his-beauty-rest is a Medusa's victim brought back to life. As he opened the front door (And threw around a few more cusses), Leary decided to barrel past him and into the night sky. So imagine the poor man's shock when Leary returned with a small boy, IN HER JAWS. But what shocked him more is that the boy has a tail. And that his ears are like wolf ears, but besides that, everything is fine. Oh the irony of the fact everything is just fine._

_ Daedalus raised an eyebrow as he read the note one more time._

_It said:_

_ Dear Daedalus,_

_ Hello! As much as I want to indulge you the reason why my son is on your doorstep, I can not. I could tell, you however, that I am a very important goddess that would not hesitate to rip you into little itty bitty pieces of **** (Yes, I know you're a automan with your animus inside of it, but still, why not). My little boy is a ... special person. If you value your life, I suggest you to listen up. I wish to hear that you teach my son how to survive outside of the labyrinth. He is a very fast learner, and I hope that this is not that much of a trouble to you. This is your third chance. Use it wisely- maybe I could convince Minos and Athena to stop hating you._

_From,_

_A Very protective Mother._

_Daedalus's hand creeped up and touched that spot on his neck. His pain, his fears could stop haunting him? It's to good to be true, but some hope is better then none. He stared at the little boy's face before flipping the note back._

_P.S. His name is Perceus Jackson_


	3. The Killer Necklace

Chapter 3

Perceus Jackson sighed as he fell on his butt. 'Leary rumbled happily as he scratched the over exited dog on the stomach, making the hell-hound wriggle around before settling down. Drool etched Percy's jeans as Mrs. Ol'Leary stared up at him with baleful eyes.

"I'm already seven years old," mumbled the wolf boy,"and dad still won't let me go outside. The labyrinth is boring, and I already explored the 'safe' half. Why can't I go for the other half? Too dangerous?" Percy chuckled as Leary decided to chew on his jeans. "Leary, please notice that I'm not going to wash my pants tonight if they're soaked with drool," Percy sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Perceus, sword lessons!" came a call from the other room as Daedalus came into view. Daedalus is quiet literally a robot. His gears and wires whizzed and spun, like constellations of clockwork pieces(which he was). "Percy Jackson, where are you?" Daedalus called, his tone surprisingly clear inside the stuffy 'inventory room'. Percy gave a lopsided grin as he yelled out "Here Gramps!"

Daedalus grumbled something about getting old before he grabbed a sword. "Labyrinth, corridor A-4! Also, I'm not that old! I am faster, stronger, smarter, but not older. Now come!"He then proceeded to sprint out the room, leaving Percy behind in the dust. Percy smirked as he jumped to his feet. Running full speed, he navigated quickly through the maze. On natural occurences,Percy is probably lost before he even set foot into the winding tunnels, but Percy is not a normal boy. After all, who is, if their parents are gods and animals? Percy smiled as he neared the corridor. He lived in the labyrinth all his life, but the fun of getting to the destination is always a thrill for him.

"I win!" Percy triumphantly shouts as he reached the corridor. Daedalus laughs and shakes his head before drawing his sword. Percy smirked before he took out a pen from his pocket. The pen wasn't much- just a cheap ball pen with some small letters on the side. But when he uncapped it, the pen glowed before transforming in to a three-foot sword with the words Anklomuse engraved on the side.

Percy could easily translate the language, though. To him, he saw the words RipTide, and he saw it without seeing the words do one eightys and flips. Daedalus found out he can't read very easily and explained to Percy that he has dyslexia and ADHD, which then led to the conversation about Greeks, romans, unicorns, and rainbows.

Thrust, Jab, Duck, Left hook. Percy went into autopilot mode as he tried to disarm Daedalus. So far, it's becoming a challenge. Daedalus would fight him more and more roughly. His speed would start to increase, which made it quiet hard to focus. However, Percy isn't one to laugh at, either. His attacks would become very unpredictable -it would become offensive for once, but defensive the next. So when Percy managed to disarm Daedalus, Daedalus felt a surge of pried toward his 'son.'

After, the two would have lunch, talk, etc. The routine goes on for a very long time. So when Daedalus suddenly exclaimed that he needed to show Percy something, Percy was surprised. Very.

* * *

"Dad, what is so important?" Percy asked eagerly. The last time this happened, he got a really cool sword. Sure, it was pretty confusing at first when Daedalus was like 'OMG it's a PEN' but it was worth the confusion once it turned out to be RipTide.

So imagine Percy's confusion when Daedalus gave him a gift box and held it gingerly, as if there are explosives in there. "Lets hope there are no explosives in there," Percy thought nervously. After all, most of Daedalus' projects tend to explode. Percy got front row seats for an explosion, actually, but that's beside the point. Percy took the box and he slowly opened it.

And there, is a terrifying, life altering...

Necklace.


	4. Bombs

Chapter 4

** Percy's view-point**

Huh. Percy here. Yes, me, the guy frozen with oblivious concerns of a bomb. What? So far, the last, last, gift Daedalus gave me was an exploding hammer (shivers at the memory). Anyways, I raised my eyebrows. Looking closer at the necklace thingymagigy, I studied it. The necklace is a cloth shaped like a bandanna. It's silver, with shimmering lines curved with great detail around a stone imbedded in the middle. The jewel itself is a sea green, shimmering with vibrant hues of blue. Talking about blue... I wonder whats for lunch. Otherwards, it's a very pretty, very girly, and colorful piece of jewelry.

"Dad, you're giving me the creeps. It's a necklace, not a bomb. Nothing is going to explode, hopefully."

"Yes," Dad agreed.

"Then why is it so important?"

Dad sighed as he shook his head. "Your mother sent this to me."

**Third person view**

Percy froze in shock. Daedalus never mentions his mother, so Percy guessed that his mother is a monster of some sort.

"My Mother?"

"Yes"

"But, but I thought..."

Daedalus snickered at Percy's face. Oh, if only he had a camera! Clearing his throat he began to explain, still gingerly holding the item.

However, Percy cut him to the talk. "Dad, it's a necklace, not a dangerous item."

"It's a collar," Daedalus said.

"That's just plain rude," Percy muttered, his noticable large fangs poking out of his mouth as he pouted. He is, after all, half wolf. "It still doesn't explain why your holding it like that, though. What is it, dangerous?"

Daedalus rolled his eyes. "It's dangerous, all right. If the collar is not on the right user, the necklace will automatically call upon the power around it to slowly incinerate the victim, shrivelling the unfortunate person to a husk. Don't worry, it only does that to mortals. Demigods usually get blasted by lightning," he added happily as he pushed the box to Percy.

Percy stared. "Just to tell you, too much information?" On the second thought, he added "So, you are technically giving me an overall dangerous item that could burn me to crisp."

"Or kill you!"

"Why thank you, Captain obvious."

"Your welcome, sergeant sarcasm."

"Dad, what does it do?" Percy asked, changing the topic before this spirals down into a fight.

"The jewel is supposed to stabilize your power, I think. The Stone in the middle is a Adamite jewel blessed by the goddess of magic, Hecate. The three fates themselves weaved the cloth around it. And after generations of blood shed, I now present it to you."

"But I'm fine! I don't need to have a potentially dangerous nuclear weapon strapped to my neck! I could fight with my sword- that is good enough!"Percy yelled. In his own way, he is not very enthusiastic about wearing the collar. It tells everybody he's somebody's lap dog, and he isn't interested in being claimed like an item.

Daedalus rolled his eyes. "Percy, the collar is to help you stabilize your powers. Remember the last time you summoned water?"

_Flashback_

_Percy laughed as he ran through the corridors of the labyrinth. To him, the labyrinth is a large house, not an endless maze. However, not paying attention, he wandered into the forbidden part of the maze. Without looking, he crashed into something soft and furry, but very alive. Percy cried out in shock as he turned head to head with a sphinx. _

_** Percy's view-point**_

_Oh man! Really? An overgrown cat with a hobo's head? Yup, I think I'm starting to hallucinate. I stuck my hand into my pocket for RipTide when I remembered that I have no pockets. So when the cat growled at me, I automatically growled back. It took about ten seconds for me to understand that I just growled at a Sphinx. All I could think of is "Uh oh, fat cat coming my way!" before I panicked, turned back to run, and tripped my self. Not fun._

_ Anyways, Mr. I-need-a-diet pounced at me while I'm down, and I did something I can't understand. I stuck my hand out and felt the pull of.. something flying my way. It was hard to describe. Imagine the feeling of something pulling at the bottom your stomach. Any ways, the next thing I know, Kitty is blasted away with water, and I felt elated. "Harder" I said. The feeling worsened as a larger stream of water exploded out the pipe, turning the sphinx into golden sand. The last thing I felt is tiredness, before I passed out and darkness claimed me._

Percy shivered at the memory. He managed to somehow use water to blast the sphinx apart. 'Leary found him when he passed out. She brought Percy back to Daedalus and voilà! He was better in no tome.

"You have a point there, but how will you be sure I don't get blasted apart?I'm not all that exited to die yet," Percy grumbled as he took the box.

Daedalus laughed as he hugged Percy. "I just know Percy, I just do."


	5. Sad Beginings

Chapter 5

(Percy is now 10! )

Percy woke up as a large explosion shook the area. Sitting up, he quickly slipped on his jacket before quietly creeping toward the sound. The last thing he needed is another monster attack. So far, the monster attacks keep getting more and more recent, even if the monsters attacking aren't very major- hellhounds,empousai,etc.

Holding the collar (Percy still refuses to wear it), Percy groaned as he walked into the left corridor. What he saw frightened him. The minotaur turned to meet him, its eyes glowing in the darkness. But what is worse is that Percy forgot to bring RipTide.

** Percy's view-point**

Imagine moldy gym shorts with the over powering stench of decaying flesh. That, my dear friend, is exactly what it smelled like. Problem is, the smell basically over powered me- my nose is about fifty times more sensitive them a normal human's.

So, while Mr. Stinky snuffled in the corner like he lost his glasses, I almost lost my lunch. Anyways, Mr. Stinky isn't much to look at. The first thing I describe him as is _hairy_. The guy reeks and has all these biceps and triceps and whatever 'ceps all over him. So when he turned his head toward me, I knew I'm in trouble.

The minotaur has really, really bad eyesight. His hearing isn't exactly top-notch either, so I was able to stand right in front of him without him noticing me. However,his smell is amazing, even to my level. I am pretty amazed- I thought his own smell should cover up everything around it. Any ways, he stared straight at me and bellowed, pretty much waking up my mentor Daedalus. 'Leary shadow travelled to my side, snarling. Daedalus staggered into the room, sword drawn. I thought everything would be alright. Oh, how wrong I was.

The minotaur attacked first. He went for Dad, charging at him at high speeds. I panicked, but it wasn't needed. Dad jumped at the last second, and the minotaur barreled past him like a freight train.

"Try to jump at the last second when he's coming near you!" yelled Daedalus as I frantically tried to defend myself.

The Minotaur charged again as Dad has his back turned. Time slowed down as the Minotaur grabbed my mentor and dissolved him into golden light. I saw his eyes as he spoke the word "Go"... and he was gone in a flash of light. I stared in shock. My best friend, my mentor...

He's gone.


	6. A Fight to Death

Chapter 6

_Before:_

_I stared in shock. My best friend, my mentor..._

_He's gone._

** {Hello, people who are reading this! This part of the chapter is going to be a bit sad and violent. You have been warned!}**

Present:

'Leary howled in grief as she watched her master dissolve into a few million sparkles of gold. Light flashed briefly as she watched her master -the man who loved her, fed her, and played with her for her short miserable life crumble right before her. If you ever heard of 'break your heart,' this kind of death quiet literally means 'break your heart.'

In a snarl, she leapt onto the Minotaur. She didn't care anymore, all she wanted was her master to still be alive, happy, breathing... Mr. Stinky never much had a chance. He stabbed and slashed, but it was in vain. The attacks fell on deaf ears as she proceeded to tear the Minotaur's throat out. She wanted to hear the Minotaur cry, to beg for mercy. She wanted to make him suffer the same fate as her master, her poor master. If hellhounds could cry, she did. In minutes, the once proud monster turned into a sniveling wreck before crumbling to dust.

Leary didn't notice Percy beside her, breathing just as heavily as the wounded hellhound. Water revolved around him as he breathed heavily. She never noticed the wound she has, just above her heart. But mostly, she never noticed how she crumbled into silver sand and was brought into the sky to live forever.

**{Ok,not so sad anymore!}**

**Percy's point of view**

I didn't notice how shocked or tired I was until I passed out. Of course, as soon as I escape reality, I get haunted in dreamality. Still, I could use water now! It took a large chunk of my energy out, and... oh god. 'leary... Dad... I just want to curl up and die (not physically, just saying wise).

Anyways, I found myself on a beach. Thunder and lightning roared around me. On opposite sides, a great white stallion and a golden eagle were fighting. Neither had leverage over the other, and if this kept going, they might kill each other.

Oh, and of course. there had to be a chasm so deep that darkness would seem trivial to what's in there. Hades? Nya, too evil. Whatever in that pit is much, much more viler then Hades.

The darkness in it seemed to roll of the pit in tides... and I assure you all that I have no intention of seeing what does that.

Any ways, the pit kept gouging the animals to keep fighting each other. I could walk away, but it doesn't seem right. I could have planned something up to stop them, but noooo, I step up like an idiot yelling "Stop fighting"! The pit hears me, starts laughing, and then decides to drag me in.

I am pretty sure whatever is pulling me in isn't dragging me in so I coud have tea and biscuits with it. So I was basically getting pulled into the pit, and I was at the edge when I woke up...

I woke up with a vile taste in my mouth. I wasn't stupid- just slow. Very slow, but not stupid.

And I know whatever in that pit is definitely not good news.


	7. My House Implodes

**Sorry about the whole 'OH, You copied somebody else's work!" I never noticed there's a story that is very related to this one. If you want to read it, it's called Perseus and the Monster force.**

Chapter 7

Percy grumbled as he searched the room, one last time. Riptide should be there, but it's not. He sighed as he checked off his mental checklist.

Daedalus, gone. Check.

'Leary disentigrated. Check.

Minotaur, dead. Check.

He has absolutely no weapon to defend himself. Definitely check.

Now when he thinks about it... what kind of sword was Daedalus holding? Was it bronze? Shoot...

The sword Daedalus was holding was Riptide. Percy growled at his bad luck. His weapon is also gone, thanks to that stupid monster. Thinking about his bad luck, he grabbed a backpack full of supplies and started to walk out the room. Not a moment to soon.

The labyrinth collapsed on itself, and a mushroom of dust blew outwards. Percy looked in shock as he remembered his step-dad's words.

"The Labyrinth is connected to Daedulas's lifesource."


	8. Maidens With Pointy Items

Chapter 8

_Yellowstone park, 8:34 AM_

Percy ducked and weaved as arrows flew over his head. Shouts and yells were picked up by his keen ears, and his eyes darted frantically in th underbrush. "Stupid collar," he thought, gritting his teeth.

He woke up from his nap only an hour ago, when he crashed into a manticore. To save himself, he put on the collar so he could stabilize his powers, and managed to push the manticore off a cliff using a high pressured hose. Don't asked where he got it. It included lots of yelling, screaming, a house, and an angry, old, woman.

The manticore was vaporized, thank goodness.

That's good.

The bad part is that when Percy put on the collar, the power around it flared up. For a horrible second, Percy thought he would become a pile of Percy-dust lying on top of the mountain.

He wasn't.

Thank goodness.

But the power around him was like a flare signal that said to every monster in his vicinity that avertised 'Hi random monsters! Free meal here!'

He probably caught the attention of all the monsters five miles around him. He did catch Artemis' attention, and she, the goddess of the hunt, thought he was an exceptionally strong monster. So here he was now, running for his life and praying he doesn't get caught, killed, or both. None of the probabilities are great for Percy.

As another arrow skimmed over his head, he tripped and slipped, so he fell into a river. At the same time, Artemis herself notched an arrow, aimed, and fired.

If Percy hadn't tripped, that arrow might have found its mark. However, since he tripped, it tore his left ear. Percy let out a muffled scream as he fell into the river, his eyes wide with fear.

There was a splash,

And then no more sound came from above.

* * *

Artemis frowned.

The monster radiated enough power to match minor gods, and such power is still growing. Warily, she put down her bow. The arrow she shot at the creature was lodged in the tree, its sterling silver point chipped and covered with blood. Artemis rubbed her eyes and looked at the blood on the arrow closely. It (the blood, not the tree) shimmered like molten gold, even though it's red.

She looked at he rapids and the direction the river is going. Any natural monster or creature would have been smashed against the rocks, but the rocks showed no sign of anything like that against their sides.

If not the arrow covered with blood, Artemis would have believed it was just a trick to the eye. She pondered deeply about the mystery creature as she cleaned her arrow.

"What kind of monster is it?"

* * *

_Somewhere in the wilderness... 7:29 PM_

**Percy's point of view**

Now, most of you would think that the first thing I think of is 'I'm alive!' or 'Where am I?' or some other kind of deep, philosophical comment. Heres the truth- I didn't. The first thing I thought of was 'Aughhhhhhhh!'.

It's not my fault, really!

Because about five inches in front of my face is a nose. Then it occurred to me that the nose at attached to a muzzle, which is attached to a body.

I stared at the pure black colt, which tilted its head. Then it reared up, scaring the heck out of me, and whinnied as two impossibly large raven wings curved from its back.

A Pegasus colt gazed down at me and then snorted, which I could identify as laughter. So imagine my shock when it said loud and clear to me-

_Ha Ha Ha Ha! Oh gods, Your face! I got to do that more often! _

It snickered, as I could understand now, at my face as I backed away, tripping over my tail as I went. It then occurred to me that the colt didn't really talk- it's more like broadcasting it's thoughts to me- and I started to freak out even more.

_Mister, are you all right? Shoot, maybe I gave him a heat rack, wait, no, what do the mortals call them again? Oh yeah, a heart attack... Yep, I think I gave him a heart attack. I wonder what he'd see... A mad cow? A rabid pelican? Oooh, that would be funny!_

And so, here I am, clutching my backpack to my chest and listening to a chicken horse laugh at my face.

And I blacked out, again.


	9. Chicken Horses

Chapter 9

The Pegasus tilted its head as it watched the boy pass out.

_Really?_

Snickering, it nosed into Percy's still wet backpack.

_An apple (Yum!), lemon cubes, canteen of apple juice, water, and... a baseball bat? Really?_

How it fit into Percy's pack was beyond the colt's understanding.

As the Pegasus dug through his stuff, Percy grumble something about chicken horses. And the Pegasus stared at he boy in annoyance. Chicken horse, really? What does the boy think of, he could really fly?

And so, the Pegasus settled itself down and ate Percy's only apple as it silently watched the wolf boy, imagining his face when he finds out the 'chicken horse' ate his food.

* * *

**Percy's Point of view**

And so, while Chicken horse ate my food, I drifted in oblivion as I watched bright flashes of light lit my dreamscape. The images are really confusing.

One image showed a young woman walk fearlessly up to a white lion as it roared, but it didn't seem to faze her.

I was sure she is about to become the largest Kitty scratch post in the century, but then the impossible occurred. The lion shrank down into a fuzz of white and yellow fur, and the woman purred (no, not like a cat),"See? You have unlocked your true self!"

Another image showed a white deer with golden antlers explode in a shower of dust. But before I could get a closer look, I felt my ears pop as the shadows from a certain picture grabbed me.

Imagine getting hurled into a wall. Then imagine you getting squeezed, crushed, and pulverize, all at the same time. As I desperately tried to control my churning stomach, I recounted my good and bad news.

Here's the good news- I managed to not feel like I ate dog chow (happened once!) and threw up.

The bad news is that I saw Artemis standing only three feet away from me. Her back was turned, and she seemed to be extremely absorbed with a glittering mirage. No, wait, she's talking to the glowing mirage! What the heck!

My common-sense side was all like 'run, run while you can!' while my other side was like 'look over her shoulder! It will tell you the answers to your pointless survival!'. Of course, I do the impulsive thing- I get in closer to listen.

"Artie, You sure?" said Speaker A.

"Yes, I'm sure. The creature is extremely fast, and its magical energy around it is worrying. Even worse, is that the power is actually held back, so I don't know the limit of it's any more powerful, it could eventually match a minor god," replied Artemis.

My ears detected shuffling as Artemis continued to pine on and on about my 'Oh, so amazing' powers.

Really?

The power is coming from the amulet, not me, although I'm flattered. Thank you.

Then I made my mistake.

Leaning out too forward, I fell into the clearing. About twenty of Artemis's best hunters whirled around and shot at me, but I was (Thankfully) gone. A few arrows struck the tree behind me as I freaked out and ran.

Artemis was cursing and yelling something about 'telling them so' before grabbing her dual hunting knifes.

I mean, those things are huge! They glinted silver, with traces of godly mist on them. One knife was smaller than the other, but that didn't matter, since when she catches up with me, any knife is efficient enough to hurt me... a lot.

Panicking, I ran and jumped, the yelping of the hunter's wolves filling up the area. I gasped as an arrow embedded itself on my thigh, and I stumbled across the plain, bleeding. But lets not get into any details, no? Here's my feelings so far-

I'm gonna die,

It's ironic I'm dying in my dream,

and...

wait, dream?

Yes, dream! I won't die! I'm going to wake up!

And so, I stumbled across the plain into a marsh.

Without thinking twice about the arrow stuck in my thigh, I limped across the water, dragging my injured leg behind it. With each step, I felt lighter, better, and it doesn't hurt as much anymore.

On impulse, I ripped out the arrow and watched in shock as the skin around it healed itself.

Suddenly, I felt myself sink into another realm as I got pulled back into my dreamscape, then into reality, where I will no longer have to deal with angry maidens chasing me around with pointy items.

I'm happy.

* * *

Please don't ask how I felt after traveling like that two times in a row. It felt like ***.

Ever woke up one day and felt like somebody used your body as target practice?

That, my dear friends, is exactly how I felt like. The scene with Artemis still hot on my heals, I sighed as I reached for my backpack, only to remember the talking horse.

The first words out of my mouth is "You could talk?"

_Whoa, back up. You understand me?_

"I thought all Pegasi do this. They don't?"

_"Nope"_

I sighed as I looked into my backpack, but I immediantly regretted it.

_ Dude, Chill, it's only the apples, the water, and pretty much almost every thing else in their except for the candy and the Apple juice. Stop staring at me like that! Any more harsh, and you could burn holes into me, I swear!_

Good. Cause I want to burn holes into you, to, my dear sir. But then when I set eyes inside my bag, I gasped.

"Why, Why!" I cried as I looked inside the bag, pulling out a...

Empty Ziploc bag.

With cookie crumbs.

* * *

**Third Person view**

The Pegasus whinnied with laughter as Percy yelled ,"You murdered the cookies! How could you?!". He then smiled deviously before soaking the Pegasus, making it yell.

"Ha, I got you back, you chicken horse!"

_"I have a name, tweed!"_

"Glutton!"

_"Hag!"_

"Dandy nanny pony!"

_"Kelp-for-brains!"_

"... Where the heck did you get that?"

_"I have no idea, as you have no life. I also have a name, unlike you, sucka!"_

"Wait, You have a name?"

The Pegasus whinnied and made a rude gesture with his wings.

_"I have a name alright. The amazing, shocking, freakishly awesome..."_

"Just get on with it!"

_"Fine, sheesh. My name is Blackjack. Happy? Now tell me your name, your secrets, and your deepest, darkest, fears so I could go with you and make your life as miserable as possible."_

"You're a four-legged stalker. Can I tell you that?"

_"I get that all the time. I think I'm starting to enjoy it."_

"Of course you are."

"_At least tell me your name?"_

_"_Fine. But no stalking. You could come with me, go, but not stalk me and watch me every single hour of the day. Oh, and swear on the River of Styx."

_"I swear on the River of Styx."_

"Good. My name is Perceus Jackson. Please call me Percy, or I will personally make you regret it."

Blackjack grinned as he cocked his head to the side.

_"Don't worry, Perseus Kackson. It is nice to meet you."_


	10. Can't fly

Sorry about the time! I had star testing and my mother banned me from the CPU. I just got on yesterday. Thank you for reading this!

* * *

Percy is 10 years old, Black jack is 9 years old.

Chapter 10

Percy's Point of View

Blackjack is so annoying! He keeps on yakking on about how he's ever so amazing, blah blah blah blah, and how my life must be ever so interesting. If he says one more word, I am going to go crazy! Great, now he's talking about the natural wonders of duct tape. Talking about duck tape, hmm...

_~ One minute later, with a taped horse muzzle ~_

We trudged over the hill as blackjack shot me evil glares in the corner of his eyes.

_"_Geez, I was kidding_!" _I said as I put my hands up. Blackjack turned his head away from me and sent a gust of wind toward me with his large raven wings, knocking me down onto the grass. We hiked over the mountain as Blackjack slowly (but surly) got the duct tape of his muzzle.

"Why can't you just, I don't know, fly us over or something?"

_"And break my back trying to lug you over this hill? You ain't light, boss. I prefer my beautiful back straight, thankyou very much."_

I sighed as I looked up into the sky, my face scrunched up at the thought of getting over this horrible hill.

_ "You look constipated."_

"Excuse me?"

_"You heard me."_

I edged myself away from the Pegasus, slightly discomfortable now, as I cleared my throat to change the direction of this conversation. "So, why are you even here? Don't Pegasi flock together?"

Blackjack winced- he muttered something along the lines 'getting picked on because of his color' and 'orphan'. I put a reassuring arm around him as he nuzzled me.

_"I never knew my parents. They left me to the flock at a age of three months. After that, I got picked on because of my color, so... I left. This was my first day here..."_

I hugged him as he tilted his head to look at me.

We looked at each other before he suddenly asked

_"Do you have anymore cookies?"_

* * *

7 Days later:

"Sh*t."

Percy cursed as he wielded the bat and bashed the chimera on the head. In return, the Chimera roared as it lunged forward, missing Percy and Blackjack by just a few inches. Black reared in alarm and stomped onto the chimera's tail. If it hadn't been for Daedalus' intense training, Percy is quiet sure he and Blackjack would be very, very, dead.

Only three hours ago, Black happened to stumble across Percy with his hoodie off. After a minuet's discussion, Blackjack managed to calm his racing heartbeat. He still wanted to touch Percy's wolflike ears and tail, though... Percy still finds it very awkward that Blackjack is so dang interested in his ceartain body parts.

Anyways, as the two friends bickered and talked, not paying any attention to where they were going until they found themselves in an elevator on Saint Louis Arch. The area is huge- everything was grand and high. Admittfuly, it was still extremely funny when a little girls squealed 'Oh, PaPa, look at that cute Turkey!' as she pointed at Blackjack. Blackjack, in turn, turned extremely red and muttered about 'stupid mist.'

It was so perfect, in fact, Percy was not by the remotely surprised when a fat lady and her chihuahua turns out to be enchilada and the chimera. Blackjack got rid of Mrs. Fat-and-named-after-a-anteater with a well-aimed kick to the head.

As the chimera howled (Blackjack did step on to its tail, after all!) and blew a hole straight through the arch, the poor mortals were screaming now. Percy, of course, being his natural selfless self, tried to protect the poor mortals, only to be slammed into the hole, over the edge.

And now, we shall hear what Percy thinks as he plummets to his death.

Percy's Point of view

AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

was my only thought as I plummeted to my death. My shoulder twitched in pain as I prepared for impact upon the water below. The next thing I now, Blackjack is beside me, trying to gain altitude.

**"What are you doing!" **I screamed ( yes, like a little girl) as we jerked up and down in the wind.

_"Trying to fly!"_

"What?" You can't fly? Why didn't you tell me!?"

_"It wasn't important during that time!"_

I held on to Blackjack as we hurled toward the river at full speed. Images blurred as a sudden flash came towards me-

Junivile delinquent torches Arch and falls off!

Anyways...

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_Sploowsh!_

As I prepared for impact, I felt a white out of bubbles. Blackjack held onto me tighter, using his wings as floats. Both of us hit the water before rocketing to the top.

The next thing I now, Black jack gasped.

_"We are alive!"_

I laughed. It was full of joy, relief, and so many other mushy and sappy stuff, I prefer not to list it.

Black jack dragged himself to the surface. I rocketed there using the water to move me, leaving a trail of bubbles in my wake. Blackjack already reached shore, shaking himself like a wet dog. I, however, is perfectly dry.

Hopefully, nobody noticed a half drowned Pegasus and a perfectly dry boy walk out the river.

That's without mist.

With mist, You would probably see-

1) A dry boy and a wet turkey

or...

2) A terrorist and a grumpy chicken horse.

Our luck is not that great, however.

"Mommy, look! A boy and his poodle is walking out the river! They're dry!"

The Mother, however, is looking at the ambulance, where the poor mortal witnesses are being shipped off to the mental institute or the hospital. "That's nice, deer."

Blackjack just shook his head as we slipped to the shadows.

I looked at Blackjack as we walked through the crowded streets of the nearby city.

"Blackjack, one day, I'm going to teach you how to fly."


End file.
